Game of Gods
by Cerith Kul do Ved Zanos - 21
Summary: What is it that defines a god from a simple man? For as Clark's third law states; "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic", meaning for us with our smart phones, 3d printers and drones, we would seem as gods to the people of ancient Rome. Does that mean that we are the new gods of our world, or just men and women that live in an age of wonder?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Stargate or Game of Thrones franchises, or any of the other characters in this story that belong to Dean Devlin, Roland Emmerich and George RR Martin respectively. But I did create some of my own characters for the story.

...

Speech Note:

"Human Voice"

" **Symbiote Voice** "

...

 **Authors Note:**

This is a mad idea my brain rolled out, but a fun one, let's see where this goes? this is also going to be something completely new for me, my first ever crossover story, I really hope you enjoy it. I'll add one last note at the end, so see you there friends, Enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

Somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy

…

They say that great tragedy and disaster, befalls those who do nothing in the face of evil's machinations, that such inaction promotes the flourishing of wicked ways, that would grow heels of their own to run rampant anew. Yet though this be true, what when evil lays bound and bending the knee, left grovelling as befits its deceptive breed? What then, when the victor turns for one second?

* * *

Location: P3X-539 – Qulzuukar'el

…

In a far-flung corner of the Milky Way galaxy drifted an ancient star, so old was it that it had long since expanded into a colossal red supergiant, swallowing most of the stellar matter and bodies that once revolved around it for countless billions of years. Leaving only a few pieces, of a once expansive asteroid belt, formed of failed planets during the birth of the star and three surviving planets, that were not swallowed by the sun's coronal expansion.

These planets survived only because of their great distance from their parent star, the first and closest of the planets is P3X-537. This planet barely survived the destruction of most of its solar system, orbiting so close to its parent star, that the rock on the side facing its sun melts and evaporates to form gaseous clouds of carbon that rain down on the colder side of the planet.

The second and further away planet is P3X-538. Once it was a colossal green gas giant with an orbiting ring of ice, but all of this was blown away when the star expanded leaving only it's smaller rocky surface that had been hidden for billions of years. With this stormy atmosphere lost, the planet was then left as a dead cold husk, made of dust and rock.

The third surviving planet P3X-539, later named as Qulzuukar'el, is the final and furthest from its parent star. The smallest of the surviving planets, it was once a cold dead world, covered in dust and ice with two orbiting tiny moons and a thin ice belt. But now with the expansion of its parent star, the devastation and reorientation of the solar system has left it all but unrecognizable, no part of it above or below untouched, no mercy given by nature.

When the sun expanded, the force of which blew away Qulzuukar'el's thin ice belt and shattered one of its twin moons, the other surviving only because it was safely hidden behind its mother planet at the time. The planet on the other hand, with the now decreased distance between it and the sun serface temperature, applied gravitational forces and solar radiation exposure all increased dramatically, triggering a massive shift in the planets environmental conditions. First triggering a surge in volcanic activity, as the once cold dead world awakened explosively in fire and fury, this in turn released long buried sulphurous gasses, setting into motion the gradual process of creating the building blocks of an atmosphere, that should have occurred billions and billions of years ago, as her now long dead sisters had beforehand.

With the increased warm, the ice from the planet began melting. Though Qulzuukar'el little surface ice, a portion of the planet's thin belt had been forced down onto the surface. As the ice melted, ancient frozen microbes from long ago were released and awoke from their icy ark, they promptly then flourished in the diminutive ocean that formed on Qulzuukar'el, transforming the planet with the miracle of photosynthesis, bringing about a great genesis.

Now with the Rebirth of Qulzuukar'el, were once there was cold astro dust, there are now endless dry dunes of hot stinging sand and terrible storms of sand, powerful enough to skin men alive and carve their bones. If you look for the jagged glaciers, now will you find a small ocean, with stromatolites close to the surface at the beaches, realising bubbles of oxygen into the newly forming atmosphere above.

Though once a part of the Goa'uld Zipacna's territory, with the former underlord of Anubis now long since dead, the planet and its solar system are now jointly shared by the alliance of the Tau'ri, the Tok'ra and the free Jaffa. But now with the great threats to the galaxy, such as the Goa'uld, the replicators, and even the Ori finally defeated, this secret base is secret no longer. What were once bases of war, are now bases of peaceful exploration and discovery, charting whole new worlds and uncovering ancient long lost secrets across the stars.

Though now on this day, that is not to be so. Though all major enemies and galactic threats, with the exception of the Wraith in the Pegasus galaxy, are defeated and gone. The deceptive myth they built up from honed stone of beings gods may have crumbled to dust, now that its true nature is laid bare to all, but that has not stopped them. Even now there do remain a few minor Goa'ulds in the Milky Way galaxy, hidden away and still feebly clinging to the power and luxury they'd grown entitled to over the countless centuries.

But now, thanks to the efforts of the alliance of the Tau'ri, Tok'ra and the free Jaffa, one of those few remaining Goa'uld, has finally been apprehended, soon to face trial and execution though the extraction ceremony.

* * *

Wind whistles softly across the endless rolling dunes of Qulzuukar'el, silent ever moving sentinels of many different temperaments, sometimes cool and soft while also coarse and wet, ever changing as the world. Never truly the same again, always a different shape and likeness, like moulded clay from the artists hands. The sky this evening, awash in a thousand different brilliant colours, each blending and conflicting in a cacophony of light and dotted with an uncountable number of stars, like dusted silver across the evening sky, twinkling like distant festival lanterns.

Though all seemed deserted and quiet, this was not entirely a matter of fact, for on the crook of one tall solitary dune, sat a man. He was dressed in soft fabrics and scaled leather hides of pale cream and autumn browns, with braided leather bindings, a belt of the same braided material wound around his waist, tying his leggings and holding strangely patterned metallic object by his hip. Faded fabric bandages were bound around his legs and arms, with faded gloves covering his hands and leather boots on his feet, all meant to cover as much exposed skin as possible.

Clasped around his neck was a pale fabric cloak, its edges tattered and rough from use, its hood covering the man's head to protect him from the heightened radiation of the sun, as the atmosphere was too thin. He also wore goggles to protect his eyes from the sun, and a breathing filtration mask to help him breath, though it wouldn't kill him to remove the mask as there was breathable air, the oxygen content even at ground level was far too thin for even the most physically resilient to function coherently for long. A wild bushy moon white beard billowed like a cloud from his face, and though the tattered fabric hood hid most of his head, thin long strands of hair, the same moon white colour as his beard, spilled out from the neck down to his shoulders.

He sat there on the sandy dunes, starring up at the evening sky as night approached, gazing up wistfully as the colours changed and the stars above grew in number and the colours brightened and deepened in hues and streams.

"…Beautiful…" He whispered out loud, his voice quiet and gravelly with great age.

As he sat there gazing up, another approached him.

"…I thought we had been specific in our demand to not be disturbed...?"

The one who was approaching stopped for a moment, seemingly surprised that the hooded man knew he was approaching.

"I know, but the high council requests your presence immediately."

"Tell them to find someone else; ever since our numbers began increasing, there has been ample surplus of newer more foolhardy young Tok'ra."

"But sir, the high council were specific, they want you." The younger man insisted.

"Tell them we're enjoying our newly found retirement." The elder man waved the younger off.

The younger man paused, then bowed his head for a moment, before rising it and flashing his eyes behind his protective goggles.

" **I'm afraid that's not possible sir.** "

The elder man sighed in exasperation, before turning his head to look at the younger man.

"Has the word retired suddenly lost its meaning?"

" **If you wish to explain that to them, you should tell them yourself, if not they can always send more to relay their orders.** " The younger man's symbiote replied.

Turning back to look at the sky again, the older man attempted to relax more, to enjoy the spectacular scenery above him, though this task was somewhat hampered by the unwelcome visitor behind.

"What task could they possibly have need of us for?" he asked irritably, wanting nothing more than to rid himself of this disagreeable intrusion to his peace.

" **Your expertise and prior experience in a certain matter, involving an old adversary of yours I believe, a former underling of Ra himself**."

As the elder man gazed up towards the stars, his hands tightened into fists, and his eyes narrowed as his old mind tried to come up with a name that would fit the presented criteria, and yet none would present itself. He had lived for so long now; he'd amassed too many foes to count accurately, this showed one reason why he wanted to try this retirement concept, something he'd learnt from his current host.

" **That's not all too helpful, Ra lived for thousands of years, had more underlings and loyal servants that one can count in that time. Simply describing this single Goa'uld as an underling of Ra is not enough, you must be more specific.** " The elder man's symbiote spoke.

The younger man bowed his head, then raised it again, his body language shifting "Please forgive Flavamire, he can be quite literal and unquestioning of any given orders at times, he prefers to temper his curiosity with caution"

" **Ah** " The elder man turned his head " **You must be Liam if I remember**."

"Yes, I am Flavamire's host." The young man Liam answered.

" **So tell me then Liam, if Flavamire won't allow his curiosity free reign, then what is your opinion of this nameless Goa'uld?** "

Liam paused for a moment, allowing his brain to think "I think that your questioning opinion on this matter is quite reasonable, the high council have not needed such caution since the fall of the Goa'uld…"

" **I'm glad that you agree with me**."

"But I also agree with Flavamire" Liam added "you should meet with them, find out for yourself what it is that they're so insistent about requiring your help for, and who this Goa'uld is. After all there can't be many left now right, so why such secrecy?"

The elder man turned back around " **A reasonable question, why such secrecy indeed…perhaps they do not wish to take any chance of alerting the Goa'uld, even now there could still be the occasional spy in our ranks, though after Ba'al's death, that possibility is quiet low…** " He fell silent in thought, letting his mind wonder.

"So, what will you do?" Liam asked.

" **Hm** " The elder man jumped a little as his trail of thought broke " **Oh yes I believe I will go and see what all this fuss is about, the two of you have more than piqued my curiosity**."

The elder man reached his hand out to grab a strange metallic staff, patterned with the same strange designs as the metal object tied to his hip. From end to end it was roughly as long as the distance between his feet up to his waist. On one end was an oval shape, sharp on the side facing its main body, while the outward facing end where another sharp triangular point might have been was smooth down, the sharp tip turned into a small flat edge. On the other end of the staff, was a metal pommel rubbed smooth, a perfect shape for a hand to rest on.

"I've never seen a Ma'Tok staff quiet like that one before."

" **It's a similar redesign to the one the Sodan warriors used, it simply required removing the energy reservoir and the acceleration capacitor at the bottom, and reworking it to cope without them as best as possible. It's not quite as powerful as it used to be, but this is a more efficient form now for close quarters combat, as it's much less bulky** ," he explained as he stood up, using the staff to help steady himself, the oval end against the sand and his hand resting on the pommel.

" **But more importantly, it makes for an excellent walking stick**." He smiled beneath his breathing mask.

"I doubt the Goa'uld had that in mind when they designed that weapon."

" **Do you think cruel grandiose power hungry conquerors with delusions of godhood, understand the meaning of product misuse?** " He asked sounding quiet serious, as he started walking back the way Flavamire and Liam had come from, with said Tok'ra walking beside him as they continued their conversation.

"I don't believe actually that thought ever occurred to us."

" **When you've lived as long as me, looking things with a more witty eye becomes something of a second nature**."

"Strange, some of the words and ways in which you say them, I've never heard the like before?"

" **Quite the curious one aren't you?** " The elder Tok'ra remarked.

"True, but Flavamire is even more so than I."

" **Call it a gift from Albus, my host."**

"He's one of the Tau'ri right?"

" **How did you know?** **"**

"They have such strange ways, even compared to all the other aliens I've learnt about from Flavamire, the Tau'ri are very…unique in their own way, no other race speaks like them for one"

" **Quite true, no one else can coin a phrase quiet like them, and they have invented quite a few interesting things**."

"Such as?" Liam inquired.

" **Well, the concept of retirement for one** " he stopped to give Liam a look " **I've never heard of such an intriguing word till Albert and I blended, I was rather looking forward to experiencing it** ," he answered, sounding a little deflated, before continuing across the desert.

The two Tok'ra continued to chat as they traversed the desert, as the large red sun above beat down on them. Thankfully their environment gear and desert clothing protected them from the punishing solar radiation and paper thin levels of air. Soon enough they arrived at their destination, though it looked exactly like any of the other previous sandy areas they had seen and walked across, but as they arrived the sun seemed to darken.

They looked up to see an incredible sight, the planet's sole surviving moon beginning to cross over and eclipse the red sun, though, as it was a red giant, the moon would never be able to completely eclipse it. Instead the diameter of the sun's corona, would be equal to the radius of the moon.

The elder Tok'ra bowed his head, then raised it "I've seen the eclipse back home two maybe three times, but this is nothing like those times, like the fiery colours of autumn." Albert mused, as he looked up at the eclipse, his eyes protected from the sun's glare by his goggles.

"Yes, it is" Liam agreed, then uncovered his arm from under his cloak. On his arm was a metal armband baring the same designed patterns as the elder Tok'ra's walking stick, but with a blue crystal embedded in it.

"I wish we had more time to observe this, it won't happen here again for at least another eighty years"

"I know sir, but we have our orders, we must go now" Liam answered.

"Very well" Albert sighed, moving to stand next to Liam. "Perhaps this won't take too long"

Liam pressed the blue crystal on his bracelet, which glowed and produced an activation sound, then suddenly five large rings shot up out from beneath the sand and settled in a column with Albert and Liam in the middle. There was a flash of bright light and the two Tok'ra vanished as their bodies were disassembled at the molecular level.

Their task being complete, the rings fell back down, disappearing back beneath the desert sand, leaving everything as though the two Tok'ra had never existed.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And that's it for now, although this is a crossover, the actually crossover itself when Game of Thrones arrives, won't really start for another chapter or so. I have to set up the Stargate half of the story first, but it shouldn't take too long, so until then my friends, goodnight and hope to see you again soon.

Two last things of note though, one big reason I'm publishing this story today, is because I finally got the results of my last course, which were just what I'd hoped they'd be and more, So this is a sort of little celebration of that for me and all of you too enjoy.

And finally and as always, no flamers or trolls allowed in the reviews please, and goodnight.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Crystalline Table

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Stargate or Game of Thrones franchises, or any of the other characters in this story that belong to Dean Devlin, Roland Emmerich and George RR Martin respectively. But I did create some of my own characters for the story.

Speech Note:

"Human Voice"

" **Symbiote Voice** "

" _Internal conversation_ "

Authors Note:

Hey guys, I know it's been awhile, I'm really sorry about the wait so let me explain. I was originally planning to have this finished and uploaded by Christmas, but Instead I got bogged down with work in college.

It lasted a fortnight including weekends and running from the morning to late at night, so by the time it was finished there was barely any of Christmas left and I was too tired to write. So instead I aimed for a 1st March release date, which thankfully I was able to keep.

Now without any further ado, let the chapter begin, and see you at the end, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Crystalline Table

Location: P3X-539 – Qulzuukar'el

…

Deep beneath the surface of Qulzuukar'el, hidden far under the planet's dry sandy dunes, was a vast intricate network of caves and passage ways, honed out of the very rocks themselves. The floors, walls and roofs of this monumental labyrinth, were all formed of a complex and beautiful web of chitinous crystalline lattices and smooth, almost flat plates, of vibrant blues and sublime purples.

Within a circular space where five of these different passage-ways meet together, a set of large metal rings descend from the ceiling, settling into a column with one on top of the other. A bright light flashed in the middle of the column, the matter stream materialising the two Tok'ra from the surface, their disassembled molecules reassembling in the matter stream. Once they were fully reformed, the rings lifted back up into the celling.

Liam turned to Albert "If you would follow me sir."

"Very well" he said, following after Liam, the metallic click of his walking stick resonating against the crystalline plates. "Although I will expect a comfortable chair at the end, my back has become somewhat strained today"

"Strange, I would assume that an aliment such as that…"

"Therein is the reason for our retirement, soon, preferably."

They walked through the many countless chambers and corridors of the subterranean community, passing many other fellow Tok'ra and even a few visiting Tau'ri and free Jaffa, the sight of which seemed to amaze Albert.

"To think, not so long ago the very idea of working alongside the Jaffa instead of against them would've been considered make-believe, yet here we all are."

"Things change, thanks to the alliance, we were finally able to cripple the Goa'uld's grasp over the galaxy forever. Now we no long need to hide as we used to." Liam continued "But more than that, thanks to the Tau'ri, we have a more than ample supply of hosts."

"Indeed, if not for that program, I would more than likely not be here now." Albert replied.

"No more Tok'ra will have to die for lack of hosts as we used to."

"Yes, times do have a tendency to change, but is that change always a good thing…?" Questioned Albert.

"Does that opinion come from yourself?"

"Consider it a mutually shared reasoning of presently observed circumstances, taking into account possible variations of outcomes, sustained benefits and losses, and prior studied examples."

Liam stopped, turning to Albert "I assume most of that doesn't come directly from you."

"Then you'd assume right, we drew to this theory by combining our perspectives and understandings, a continual benefit of the blending."

"Perhaps with time the humans will unlearn their revulsion to us, to see all the countless benefits of the blending, adding to our number" Liam stated his opinion.

"Quite the optimistic opinion you have?"

"Not just mine, but Flavamire's too. More also share this believe, a renewed sense of hope that's passing around."

"Sounds infectious."

Liam, feeling rather surprised, answered Albert "And what is wrong with that? Finally, after all these centuries, we have hope again."

"If you honestly learnt anything of the Tok'ra's history from Flavamire, you would know that we never had even an ounce of hope to begin with" Albert began, drawing upon all that he had come to understand about his new people. "The Tok'ra have held onto our continued existence by a knife's edge for millennia, without a drop of hope."

"How can you say as such?" Liam replied, trying to reason with the old man, "If what you say is true then we have cause to celebrate, now more than ever, including more than enough reason to invite a little hope into our midst."

"My boy" Albert paused in his tracks for a moment, "take a little page of wisdom, written upon from many centuries of experience, and many lives prior: hope breeds hopelessness."

For an instant, Liam was lost for words "Perhaps what Flavamire and the high council said about you is true."

"Nothing too unpleasant I trust?"

Liam shrugged a little "The portrayal they painted was of a grouchy disagreeable fossil, replete with archaic principles and perspectives, which questions all good intentions and sees first the worst in people, treating allies or enemies with the same level of scepticism and mistrust."

Albert opened his mouth momentarily, then closed it thereafter, not quite sure of the appropriate response to such a coarse description of himself. "Is that your own personal opinion, or that of another?"

"It was more of councillor Garshaw's words than my own, I…"

"Unsurprising, she has been discerningly critical of my opinions for over a century, questioning my decisions and orders, and voicing her finds of judgement to the rest of the high council…" Albert paused to consider his tenses "…Or more rather my symbiote's judgement, even after all this time I still tend to mix up my individual sense of self identity and that of the plural, the 'I' and the 'we' that forms the man," he smiled "the men that we are now."

"That's quite in-depth, though the Blending is integral to our way, most of us don't look so searchingly into its meaning" Liam commented.

"Philosophy is a natural tendency of ourselves, but for me quite inseparable."

"Do you speak in that topic, for the 'we' or the 'I'?"

"I will leave that distinction for you to consider lad" Albert nodded, as they rounded a corner.

* * *

After much walking through the labyrinthine subterranean crystalline web of caves and corridors, Liam and Albert arrived at the chosen meeting place, an audience chamber where the leaders of the Tok'ra settlement would convene and debate with each other.

Originally the Tok'ra would have been discussing secret information on the movements and galactic intrigue of the Goa'uld System Lords here, intelligence acquired and relayed to them from various undercover operatives, describing topics such as meetings, attack plans, and any dangerous new technological or scientific developments. All with the singular purpose of definitively defeating the Goa'uld system lords once and for all, without allowing for weaker Goa'uld to rise in power and fill the void left by the system lords.

But now with the fall of the System lords, that purpose is fulfilled, and what once served as a war room for a vast network of operatives, has since repurposed itself into settlement operations where discussions on various domestic situations and colonial management would play out. As the Tok'ra began the slow and difficult transition from their ways of subterfuge and war, to what no Tok'ra has ever considered possible; peace.

The Tok'ra Albert walking alongside his fellow Tok'ra Liam, Albert's walking stick clicking against the crystalline floor as he walked "Hm, it seems that we, are a little early," he observed aloud, as he approached one of the formed crystal chairs, sitting down with a relived sigh "So either we are too eagerly early, or they enjoy a sense of fashionable tardiness."

"It could be either, or perhaps a mix of somewhere between the both."

"Somehow, I highly doubt that" Albert replied dryly, not sounding one bit amused at the fact.

Liam winced a little from hearing the tone in Albert's voice, sensing the clearly blatant irritation from the elder Tok'ra. Liam tried to summon an appropriate response, though due to his continued difficulty in conversing with the elder man, this effort was much hampered. Mercifully though for him this was not necessary, for in that moment of self-confusion, the Tok'ra councillors arrived.

There were five of them all together;

The first was Sarrella, host of the lady Vishanna, the appointed executive chief overseer of the now recently rechristened Tok'ra colony of Qulzuukar'el. Sarrella stood at a medium height of five foot five inches, her skin was fair yet wrinkled with age, yet her hazel eyes held equal amounts of wisdom as life. Her hair was a dark brown and styled into a bun behind her, she wore a deep burgundy dress of leather and fabric, and a black metallic bracelet.

Second was klemican, host of Lishta, chief of colony security and defence. He stood tall at a towering six foot five, with a defined physique and sandy skin, with a shaved head. His brown eyes were wide and alert, and his brows furrowed and sceptical. He wore a similar leather uniform to Liam, with a metallic device strapped to his hip.

The third was Kaarketarzek, host of Amwick, principal supervisor of colony resources. He was a short stocky fellow at five foot three inches, which a round wide belly and almond skin. He'd lost the hair from the crown of his head, with the greying hair left around the sides thinning. His bright blue eyes were quite bright and cheerful, and his face round and a little chubby. He wore brown robes of leather, with metallic links and large rings on his thick fingers.

Fourth was Heinstrial Segitarja, host of Trell, head administrator of the colony's health and wellbeing, as well as the chief medical officer. He was a thin stick-like man standing at five foot eight inches, with pale skin and greasy hair combed neatly back. His dark eyes were clinically cold and detached. He wore an Ivory white Tok'ra leather and fabric medical tunic, as was required for his duty as a doctor.

And finally, the fifth one was Fenroe, host of Rollom, head of strategic information and infiltration, although with the fall of the Goa'uld, his role in daily operations had been much reduced. He stood at a respectable height of five foot nine inches, and good shape, not too lean yet hefty. His green eyes were sharp and observant, taking in and carefully analysing all around. And he, just like Lishta, also wore a similar uniform to Liam.

Though there were only five members to the colony's senior staff, this number was expected to grow slowly overtime as the colony continued to grow and expand, and possibly build settlements on the planet's surface eventually. Each of the Tok'ra councillors walked to the table, then each silently took their respective seats, with Lady Vishanna and her host Sarrella at the head of the table.

Once all were settled, Liam stepped forward to announce "Honoured Councillors I bring to you…"

" **We are already aware of his identity, if we did not know he would not be here, so you do not need to announce it** " Lady Vishanna interrupted, quietening Liam.

" **Now if we might all focus and move on to the businesses at hand** " Lishta spoke up.

" **A most prudent decision indeed that would be,** " Rollom agreed, then turned to Albert " **We have just recently become aware of an interesting, and quite concerning development, thanks to our continuing network of operatives, in the few remaining Goa'uld controlled star systems.** " His tone changed, seemingly emphasizing a few choice words, as his sharp green eyes settled one at a time upon his fellow councillors.

After a brief and perhaps meaningful pause, he resumed " **It has come to our attention, that a known and dangerous Goa'uld, who reportedly disappeared at least ten centuries ago, has recently resurfaced.** "

" **Giving a new definition to 'fashionably late' no doubt.** " Amwick added with a mirthful grin.

Lishta could not help but sigh in exasperation, hearing his colleague's tactlessly timed bad sense of humour " **Can you at least try to take this seriously?** "

" **But I thought I was, you need to relax more Lishta, it's not good for your condition.** "

" **My…condition…?** " Lishta's left eye twitched.

" **Amwick is correct Lishta, overexertion is detrimental to one's health, be they Tok'ra or not,** " Trell stated, his voice impartial and level. " **Though the same could be said for overindulgence.** "

" **Quite right you are my friend,** " Amwick chuckled mirthfully, but then realised something " **wait, what do you mean by overindulgence?** " he asked, his eyes narrowed at Trell.

Lady Vishanna cleared her throat, silencing and drawing the eyes and ears of all " **Let us return to the topic at hand, rather than finding diversion on things less trivial.** "

" **Yes of course Lady Vishanna.** " The four other councillors replied in unison.

Rollom turned back to Albert " **Do you remember a Goa'uld named Coeus?** " He enquired.

Hearing the name, Albert paused for a moment, his mind sifting throughout the countless centuries of his symbiote's memories, till at least he remembered, or more precisely his symbiote did and then relayed to memories to Albert. It was fuzzy and vague though, like watching an old monochrome film in his head, which meant only thing. This Coeus was from a very, very long time ago.

"…I…w-we…remember him…" Albert slowly spoke, feeling a slight head ache, the emotions the memories dredged up from his symbiote, they were so strong. "He was…a scientist, he first served under Cronos, but then defected and allied with Ra, acting as seneschal and chief scientist to the supreme system lord. He was responsible for creating many terrible inventions the Goa'uld used to enslave humans, and establish their dynastic empire across the galaxy…"

" **It is good that you still remember, as it was before even my time.** " Lady Vishanna admitted.

"So, he is the one you received word of, but by all rights he should be long since dead now though." Albert stated.

" **Yet here he still is, as my agents have gathered,** " shrugged Rollom, before adding " **Clearly you were far sloppier in your younger days, as you did not finish him off thoroughly enough.** "

" **Conditions are considerably different from what they were old friend,** " commented Lishta. " **For one the Goa'uld's formally unshakable position of power has crumbled, they no longer have the vast armies of loyal Jaffa they previously did, and what few of them remain now cling to shaky loyalty to their masters.** "

Amwich shook his head " **Thank you for stating the obvious.** "

" **My point being, before being so interrupted,** " Lishta began, with a slight irritated scathing quality to his voice, casting his gaze but not face towards Amwich " **That there is a far greater chance for success this time.** "

" **Then why not say that from the beginning, instead of wasting your breath in overblown repetition of well-known facts?** " Amwich began, " **Such needlessness is a poor waste of energy and time, when it could be far better spent.** "

" **How do you manage to conjure up such nonsense?** " Trell asked aloud.

" **It's not nonsense, it's philosophical conjecture!** " Amwich quickly Replied to him.

Lady Vishanna clapped her hands lightly, to draw attention. " **That is quite enough of all that petty bickering gentlemen, we have far more pressing concerns and lack of time thereof, to be bodged down with personal sentiments.** "

" **Yes of course, my lady.** " The members of the council replied respectfully in unison.

Once satisfied, Lady Vishanna cast her attention back to Albert " **I trust that you now understand our reasoning for summoning you to us elder?** "

"A strategic choice, as one with prior experience, I can serve as consultant for this pursuit." Albert gave a slight tilt of a nod, showing his partial approval "When I once sat in chairs such as these, I also favoured decisions of a similar fashion."

" **I am satisfied that we are in understanding,** " replied Lady Vishanna, then she turned " **Rollom, if you would continue.** "

Her fellow councillor first nodded to her, then faced around toward Albert " **After much thoughtful deliberation in piecing together the puzzle of clues that have been gathered, I have deduced that Coeus has isolated himself, with what forces he has left, here.** " He pulled out a smooth carved ebony stone with spiral patterned lines, a string of Tok'ra hieroglyphs that circled the circumference of the stone forming a ring, with a small deep burgundy red crystal in the centre.

Rollom touched several of the hieroglyphs in a sequence, then placed the stone in the centre of the table and passed his hand over the crystal activating it. The hieroglyphs glowed a milky white and the crystal a warm amber, projecting a hologram made of a warm golden orange light, which depicted a solar system over the crystalline table, consisting of only two alien planets of varying sizes and types, orbiting a small sun.

" **On the second planet In the Lumina Minor system, as it is quite removed from and small compared to most Goa'uld territories, it was never deemed of much interest and left untouched. A perfect place of hiding for one of the now few remaining Goa'uld, as it is so distant and unimportant.** "

Albert leaned forward a little in his chair, squinting his eyes a little to get a better look, as he slowly and contemplatively took in and analysed this new information. "I can see how one would believe how such a strategy could work, but with careful planning hiding in plain sight can be just, as if not more, effective, so long as you are careful in concealing your tracks. This clearly shows a degree of sloppiness on his part, strange…" He mused, deep in throught and memories of his symbiote's old adversary.

" **In any case we must mount an attack and soon, before he moves on or fortifies his position.** " Amwich stated.

Hearing that, Albert snapped out of his reminiscing "What kind of fortifications?"

" **From what we have been able to gather, not much so far, as only a limited number of followers remain loyal to him, so any plan of his to increase ground defences beyond a certain amount would prove difficult, even with good terrain and adequate resources.** "

" **One important note to take into account is that this world doesn't have a working Stargate, or more accurately it did have one once, but it was lost many years ago. That is why Lumina Minor is so isolated, as such we theorise that Coeus must possess a ship of some kind, which means the only way to reach him is also by ship.** " Explained Lishta, taking over from Amwich " **Unfortunately though, we do not currently possess a combat worthy ship, and the Tau'ri are currently pre-occupied dealing with the threat of a new wraith queen to spare any of their ships, just to capture a single Goa'uld.** "

" **Which brings us to the second reason why we have called you,** " Lady Vishanna said, and when she did Albert all too well understood where this was going, driving him to stand up sharply and scowl.

"Absolutely not, that is asking too much and too far my lady!"

" **In order to capture this Goa'uld, who was once also a foe of yours, we need a ship capable of both reaching him and combating his. We need your ship.** " She tried to explain.

"That ship is also my home, where I run numerous complex and delicate experiments, I will not have some pig head buffoons trouncing around and gawking at my work, or worse damaging or steeling my inventions! **I let that happen before, and never again!** "

Hearing both host and the symbiote, which until now had remained quiet, shout like that had left Lady Vishanna and the council rather shocked, hearing the strength and command that his aged form still held.

" **I understand, if I was told to allow a group of strangers to live in my home for an unknown amount of time, I would feel much the same. But if this plan succeeds, you will have the satisfaction of knowing that your old enemy will finally face the justice that he's been avoiding for thousands of years. Is that not worth a little discomfort?** "

Albert stood there for a moment, before turning and walking slowly to the other side of the room, his walking stick clicking against the crystalline floor plates as he did. He stopped facing a wall, then turned to slowly walk to the other side of the room, his mind deep in thought and contemplation, weighing the facts against each other to gauge the correct decision in this matter. Then after a time, he returned to his seat.

"Very well, I will allow this…" He relented, drawing a quiet sigh of relief from everyone gathered "But whilst on my ship, I am in command, and have final say. And no one is to enter my laboratories, archive, or anything else I deem so."

Lady Vishanna nodded in agreement, though it may cause some rift with the soon to be crew, this compromise was necessary to prevent further argument and stalling. " **As you wish, it is your ship and home after all, you have command and final decision.** "

"So, who will you be sending to capture Coeus?"

For this question, Lishta turned to answer " **Aside from my faithful subordinate Flavamire and his host Liam,** " hearing his name, the young Tok'ra in question turned his head to nod to Albert, draw a quiet exasperated sigh from Lishta at Liam's youthful antics. " **We have also selected three other Tok'ra to aid you, and beyond that we have also contacted our allies for assistance, both the Tau'ri and the free Jaffa will be sending troops and scientists to help with the chase.** "

" **How long do you estimate it will take for them to arrive?** " Lady Vishanna asked.

" **No more than a day my lady, two at the most.** "

" **That is good news so, until they arrive, we must begin preparations immediately. I intend for this operation to get underway as soon as possible. So for now, let us adjourn, and get to work.** " Lady Vishanna stated, calling an end to the meet and standing to leave with the rest of the council, dispersing to various different parts of the colony to begin work. Leaving only Albert and Liam remaining in the council chamber.

* * *

All was silent for a while, except for the quiet rhythmic drumming of Albert's fingers against the table, the tension in the air was so palpable, you could cut it with a knife.

"…You knew about this…what they really wanted…?" Albert's voice was quiet and frosty as he stated, rather that asked.

"I…may have had some suspicions, but I never assumed they were true. I mean there were rumours about you having a ship of your own, one with advanced combat capacities, but I also knew that you were a gifted scientist and master strategist, I thought that both of those would be viewed of equal value to the…" Albert turned and shot Liam a seething scowl, silencing the younger Tok'ra.

"Clearly not." Albert didn't shout, but the emotions behind his words carried themselves, "It is always the same, though they would never say it to my face, it is perfectly clear to me what they're really after. And as for my fellow humans from Earth, I trust them even less."

Albert stood up, grabbing his walking stick "I have to go, I need to prepare my ship for a few, unwelcome guests." He turned and left the way he came, towards the ring transporter.

Liam remained seated where he was for a time, before burying his head in his hands, " _What am I doing wrong Flavamire?_ " Liam asked wordlessly.

" _ **You are doing nothing wrong my friend, he is just old and more than a little stubborn, perhaps given time he will warm to you, as I did.**_ " Replied Flavamire in Liam's mind.

" _I certainly hope so, or this is going to be a long trip._ "

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

'PHEW' I hope that wasn't too much, I was really trying to get that well written political intrigue style of writing working, not easy I can tell you, but if you enjoyed it then it was more than worth it.

I hope you guys will post some awesome reviews, hearing your words gives me motivation and they are so exciting to read.

By the way, the Beast from the East has arrived, bringing with him that cold Siberian freeze. Soon to be followed by storm Emma, bringing even more snow and ice. It's so cold even the milk bottles have popped their tops.

Though as always, no trolls or flamers allowed.

So until next time guys, bye and have a brilliant day.


	3. Chapter 2 - On the Road

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Stargate or Game of Thrones franchises, or any of the other characters in this story that belong to Dean Devlin, Roland Emmerich and George RR Martin respectively. But I did create some of my own characters for the story.

Speech Note:

"Human Voice"

" **Symbiote Voice** "

" _Internal conversation_ "

…

Authors Note:

Hello again guys and Merry Christmas to you all. If you're new to this story, I hope you've been enjoying what you've read thus far and are soon to read.

Now then, with that out of the way, on with the next part.

* * *

Chapter 2 – On the Road

Location: Wyoming USA, Planet Earth, Sol System

8:33 PM

…

Over the vast rolling hills and mountains of Wyoming rose the sun, it's baking golden light kissing every crack and crevice, ushering in a new day far from the trappings and tribulations of the greater world at large. On a stretch of road in this expansive heartland, rode a lone red car, the radio playing an old 70's Wild Cherry song, its occupant relaxed, letting the world fly by, his destination close at hand.

Wind whipped up as the red convertible flew down the road like a seasoned champion ice skater, its sleek aerodynamic open top design let the breeze rush over its smooth form and dance across the driver's hair. Behind the gust churned up a small storm of dust, following faithfully behind the car, as though a pack of wolves trailed hot on their paws after the sleek machine.

The driver himself was a strongly built man, who wore a US air force uniform with Colonel bars and black sunglasses. His skin was lightly toned yet bronzed a little where he caught the sun, his hair was black with a few white streaks running through it, he also had a little greying stubble.

In the far distance a small town takes shape, growing in size and clarity as the car approaches it closer and closer, slowing as it arrives. The Town wasn't much to behold, mainly a few shops, some diners with decent enough food, with a good view of some distant mountains and light foresting.

Driving though the town he parked outside of a diner, getting out he looked up at the sign for 'Clare's Eatery' taking note of the name as the one he was told of. Entering the establishment, he cast a quick glance across the cafeteria floor, spotting a more secluded, quiet seating area.

Making his way towards the seats, though first pausing for a moment to check the time, he stopped by the bar to purchase a hot cup of coffee and slice of today's speciality pie, seeing as he was slightly early, therefore a little refreshment might kill some time. Sitting down at his table, he took an experimental sip of his coffee, feeling a sense of mild disappointment for it being slightly weaker than he preferred, but he'd known worse coffee beforehand.

As he looked around for something to read whilst he casually sampled his pie, he heard the door opening with a typical entry chime, moderately annoying in its repetition as it was. Finding a newspaper on a nearby chair, he reached over to grab it, placing it in front of himself whilst the recent customer was placing his order.

Casually reading the latest articles in the paper he found moderately interesting, the colonel carefully listened to the voice of the new arrival. His order finished he began walking down the diner towards the driver, finally sitting in the seat opposite himself, setting a coffee of his own down on the counter.

The new arrival also wore a US air force uniform and sunglasses, but he wore General stars identifying his rank. He was older than the Colonel, his skin wrinkled in a few parts and his short crew cut greying hair thinned in areas.

"Nice town, small, quiet, uneventful, a good place to settle down," the General said, then took a sip of his coffee "Shame about the coffee though" he said with a lower voice."

"It's not the best I've had," responded the Colonel, his eyes glued and unflinching from the newspaper.

"I've tried nearly every small-town diner here, none of them seem to know how to make a proper cup, it's either too bitter or sweet, it always seems to lack that certain something it needs."

"At least their pies are decent enough, although they could do with some cream."

After a brief pause, the General said "You made good time getting here Colonel Murphy."

"I do my best sir, thought I might have time if I got here early, maybe a quick shave, I hear someone does the closest cut-throat in the state here."

The General withdrew a brown card file with the words 'classified' printed on it in red ink from his person, placing it on the table in front of himself, his hands resting on it.

"Won't be finishing my pie, will I?" Colonel Murphy stated, rather than asked.

Instead of answering at first, the man slid the file to the Colonel, who upon taking it opened it then began quickly reading the presented information, his eyes slowly growing larger as he did so. He quickly flipped from page to page, reading more and more of the top-secret documents, taking in and analysing each given word and scrutinising each picture included. Once he was finished, he closed the file and looked to his superior.

"Is this information accurate sir?" he asked, needing confirmation, his brain still processing all that he had just learnt.

"Our boys at the Pentagon, fifty-one and the SGC were able to confirm, it's real Colonel."

"Is it recent sir?"

"Just five days fresh Colonel, straight from our allies, finding it a little hard to believe?"

"Sorry sir, it's just, I thought we were finally done with these snakeheads." The Colonel explained.

"Me too son, most of the um," He paused, looking around, rethinking his words "Nasty ones have long since been taken care of, leaving only a few scattered and harmless ones that our allies mainly take care of, but this guy," He tapped the file "This guy is dangerous, possibly the last dangerous one left, if we can capture or eliminate him before he raises to power, we could spare millions from him."

The Colonel nodded in understanding "More than a good enough reason sir, so who will you send?"

"That Colonel is actually the second reason why I called you here." He said, pulling out a second file from his person.

"You want me to lead it sir?" Murphy asked with a light surprise "Last I checked, inactive was on my resume."

"Then you'll be glad to know that you've be reactivated Colonel," He said, handing the file to him, which also was classified. "For a second important mission." He said as the Colonel opened the file.

As he began reading the contents, his eyes widened further that with the previous file, with his mouth also opening a little.

"For some years now, the various governments that have been informed of its existence, have been pushing for further involvement within the SGC, so now following in the footsteps of the expedition, the Pentagon agreed to form a new SG team, one comprised of scientists and personnel from different countries. It will remain operating out of our country though, and you will still be in charge with at least four additional American personnel, as we have more experience with the enemy."

"General Rodgers sir, with all due respect, sending a newly formed untested team with civilians into the enemy stronghold, is suicide for them."

"Dr Jackson is a civilian, how is it any different?"

"He was the only civilian sir, on a team comprising mostly of experienced military personnel"

"What about the expedition then, the basis for this new team's creation, which was composed mainly of civilian scientists, also headed by a civilian?"

"Who happened to have extremely advanced technology at their disposal, only surviving after a large contingent was sent to back them up."

A brief pause issued between them, during which Colonel Murphy continued to read the file, whilst his superior drank some more of his coffee.

"We've opted to send your team on this mission, precisely due to the enemy being vulnerable, an easy first mission to test what this team is capable of."

After an additional brief pause, Colonel Murphy turned to General Rodgers.

"Very well sir, so where do we begin?"

* * *

Location: Chulak

21:17 PM

…

The dim fading light of dusk glided over the skies of Chulak, as the last light of day faded from the horizon like a flickering candlelight, casting long shadows across the tall trees of forests, capped with a fresh covering of snow, winding gorges and rugged snowy peaks of the mountains, soon to disappear completely under the starry vale of night time.

Walking through this mountainous forested land was a single solitary man, he wore a long dark green woven traveling cloak which he wrapped around himself for warmth, it was made of roughly spun wool with a large hood that covered his head, the cloak was held in place by a large fist sized metal clasp over his left shoulder. He wore heavy armoured boots which crunched with every step against the crisp carpet of powdery snow, covering his lower arms and the top of his hands he wore a pair of armoured gauntlets, in the right of which he held a tall metallic staff covered in intricate patterns and designs, with an elongated oval shaped section at the top and a much wider oval shaped solid fan at the bottom, with a smooth oval shaped purple crystal in the centre of it. Occasionally as he walked he favoured the staff, but only occasionally.

After walking till the sun finally set and the day's last light faded completely, he came to stop at a cliff overlooking the valley. Below he clearly saw many flickering lights, some in groups and others further away moving in patterns.

"Finally," He said aloud to himself.

Finding a trail down the cliff he quickly arrived in the valley, then began heading towards the lights up ahead, then stopped, hearing a frizzling sound of electric arcs.

"Hold there, name yourself and purpose coming here," Ordered the voice of an armoured warrior, wielding the same kind of metallic staff as the traveller, pointing it at him.

Removing his hood, the traveller turned to face the warrior. He had fair yet wrinkled skin, aged and showing a great many hard years of life, a thick bushy greying beard but still with a few dark hairs left. The same was true for the hair of his head, short and greying but with a few scattered dark strands, though he had lost much of his hair as it had been slowly receding over the years, leaving deep recessions moving back at the temples and a bald patch at the crown of his head.

His nose was slightly crooked, as though it had been broken in a previous fight, with a small wart close to his cheek just above the right nostril. The tip and length of his nose along with his checks were pitted with old acne scares from his youth, with an old burn mark running from his left cheek back to his ear, which was missing the top half of the lobe. His eyes were a dark brown and alert, reflecting many years of experience and wisdom, on his forehead was a golden tattoo, consisting of two mirrored hook like shapes, a mark of his former allegiance and rank.

"I am Heer'nak of the free Jaffa, I have come to speak with the leader of your encampment, I do trust you were informed of my arrival?"

There was a metallic clamping sound as the guard deactivated his weapon, relaxing and returning his staff to its vertical position.

"That we were, you may procced Master Heer'nak" The guard said, bidding the elder Jaffa farewell before returning to his patrol, as Master Heer'nak nodded in respectful acknowledgment to the guard, before continuing on towards the camp.

As he drew closer the lights and sounds of the encampment grew closer and more clear with each passing step he took, the distant glows changed from to dull orange glow to the flickering lights of many fires, the voices of countless men and women soon filled his ears, the smells of freshly cooked food and wine assailed his nostrils and woke his appetite, reminding him that he had not eaten a decent meal for two days' time at least; it was a decently long journey to reach this camp by foot, as they tended to relocate often so to keep up with their prey.

Finally arriving at the camp, he was greeted by two more fellow Jaffa warriors who barred the way. Upon introducing himself as he did to the last, they relented.

"Our chief awaits you in the main tent, it's the dark red one at the centre of the camp," one of the pair of guards informed him.

"Thank you," replied Master Heer'nak, before continuing on his way.

Traversing the Jaffa encampment, he observed the many aspects of it, such as the layout which consisted of somewhere between ten to twenty individual grey to dark brown canvas tents with one dark red one in the centre, with the camp surrounded by a defensive wall of thick wooden logs each driven into the earth like a stake to stand upright and steadfast, bound tightly together with rough cords of rope securing them together. Inside of the camp he saw many racks with freshly cut meat hung up to dry over hot coals, fatty smells of roasting spiced venison and pork filling the air, women and men either bringing in fresh kills or currently skinning them, the sounds of many conversations and occasional laughter mixed with the sounds of metal and cooking. The old Jaffa master felt great joy at seeing his people so happy and free like this, the dark old days of endless servitude to the Goa'uld finally behind them.

Arriving outside the command tent, Master Heer'nak found that it wasn't just solely dark red in colour, but many different shades, as it was made from numerous patches of different materials stitched together, some canvas and some tanned leather hide dyed into hues of sharp scarlet, bloody crimson and burnt burgundy. It was relatively round in circumference, built as a ten-sided decagon shape with a pointed top. Structured with ten external vertical wooden rods, connected together with three rings of horizontal rods, forming rings around the walls of tent, with ten more longer rods anchoring the roof with a further horizontal ring holding and securing them. Finally, the whole tent was anchored to the ground with twenty rope lines, nailed into the earth for when a storm arose, which were seasonal and frequently severe.

Outside the command tent was another guard who Master Heer'nak approached.

"Greetings Master, I trust your journey here was good?" he asked with a welcoming smile.

"Better now I am once more amongst friends," He smiled back.

"You should wait inside, I will inform our chief of your arrival at once," He said before leaving quickly.

Turning to the tent before him, the old master reached out with a hand and moved the canvas door flap aside, allowing himself entry. Now inside he took in the details all around him as he moved further inside. At the far side there was a fabric patrician wall, presumably to give some privacy for the chief as the bed must be on the other side to him. In the middle of the room was a ground level firepit encircled by a ring of blackened stones, with flat circular iron cooking plate suspended above the firepit by three iron bars and wrought iron kettle placed on top. Around the fire was a ring of stools for sitting, drinking and talking.

Taking a seat and placing down his staff beside himself, Master Heer'nak shivered a little as the fire was out leaving the tent cold, though he was fine keeping warm walking to the camp. Now all he had to do was sit and wait for the chief, letting himself take account of the fatigue from his long journey coupled with his advanced years, leaving him quite tired and cold. As he breathed, a cloud escaped his mouth.

Hearing the sound of the tent flap opening, Master Heer'nak stood and turned to the door as the chief of the camp entered, she was an older Jaffa much like himself, she wore dulled steel plate and chainmail armour that bore the scares of many battles, with a long fur cloak over her shoulder. Her ivory skin was wrinkled like a prune with age, her shoulder length hair fine and greying and styled into a soft bob, yet despite her age, her dark brown eyes held much life and focus.

"You're usually not this late old friend," she said with a raised eyebrow; all was silent for a moment, then the two laughed and embraced in a hug.

"Only by a day I assure you."

"Now tell me, why come all this way, I assume it wasn't just to catch up?" She asked as they parted

"Sadly not I'm afraid, we have much to discuss."

* * *

Location: Washington DC, the Pentagon, Planet Earth, Sol System

A few days later

13:08 PM

…

Outside the Pentagon, the headquarters for the United States Department of Defence, a black government car arrives, carrying two of the US Air forces finest, Colonel Shaun Murphy and General Alex Rogers. Stopping outside, the two men disembark and enter the building, quickly passing through the various security checks, arriving at General Rodgers office.

"Whiskey or real coffee this time Colonel Murphy?" He asked as they entered and closed the door.

"A nice whiskey sounds good right now General."

"A 'nice whisky?', Murphy I don't drink nice whiskies, I only stock real proper stuff," He said, as he grabbed his crystal whiskey decanter he displayed on a shelving unit, used for displaying various trophies and memorabilia from his years of service, filling too glasses and handing one to Murphy.

"To the new team, may they not crash and burn from the get-go," Colonel Murphy toasted, much to General Rodgers annoyance, then drank the drinks.

"Not bad General, not bad at all, better than that coffee."

"Better than nice?"

"Better than nice," he agreed.

"Now then," he said putting the glasses down "To business," He walked to his desk, collecting a stack of files and handing them to Murphy.

"And these are sir?"

"Dossiers, containing information on those who've been selected from this country and across the globe, to form your team." He answered as Murphy sat down on the nearby leather couch, to start looking through them.

"They include everyone from military backgrounds such as SGC personnel, to scientists and doctors specialising in a variety of backgrounds."

"Hang on, there are quite a few of them, I thought SG teams typically consisted of about four people, this is a little more than four, why so many General?"

"Our target isn't just some run of the mill Goa'uld, according to our intel from the Tok'ra, he was one of the Goa'uld's preeminent scientists, one of their important minds, hence the large number of scientists. He also still commands a small army of loyal Jaffa, why they haven't defected yet considering the free Jaffa movement is beyond me, which is why that many soldiers are included."

"Seems all we need now is the drummer and we're good to go."

"Very funny Colonel," replied General Rodgers "I would suggest that you read up on your new team while on route, as you'll be going to abroad to recruit some of them."

"Sounds like an interesting road trip sir, so where will the first stop be?"

"You'll be visiting Japan first, you should prepare for a long flight."

* * *

Author's Note:

And with that ends the new chapter, hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review if you can, hearing your thoughts on my writing helps greatly, but no trolls or flamers are allowed.

Also, if you're interested, I post status of chapter completion on my page, so check in for updates now and then.

I'll be starting on the next chapter soon, so until then guys, bye.


End file.
